Summoned Back (Sequel to Viking Queen)
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Moira had decided to journey the world with her progeny, Tristan, by her side. She never really wanted to return to her old life, but when she gets a call from Pam, she is forced back. She comes running back to her vampire family with Tristan and a new beau of hers as well. She knows she has to protect her family. *Spoiler Alert - S6*
1. The Beginning of the End

Moira was sitting in a little bistro in Paris, acting like a human. It was late at night and she sat across from her progeny, Tristan, who was hitting on the waitress. Moira smiled at her child's quick learning of how to behave as a vampire. He was very easily getting the woman to fawn over him so Moira stood, "Tristan, I will be at home. You enjoy yourself dear."

He smiled at her and nodded so she walked away. She walked to the very large house that sat in the middle of the city. She strolled inside and was pinned to the wall as soon as she entered. She heard a husky French voice in her ear, "What took you so long, Moira?"

She giggled, "Tristan and I need time together too. He is still my progeny and I must take care of him."

The man let his hand roam down her leg and run up her thigh. He looked as if he wanted to devour her. He said, "I have missed you far too much while you were out."

She rolled her eyes as he sped her up to his bedroom. He was never one for talk, he just simply loved to sleep with her. It was an odd feeling considering she had only ever slept with a few men. Godric being the first, then the wolf, then that horrible time with Roman, then Tristan and now him.

She had let him do whatever he pleased, he had taken her in when she had nowhere to go. He had told her how beautiful she was and that he wanted her, so she agreed. How could she say no to the Vampire King of France? He ruled the whole country and somehow he had found interest in her. His name was Nicolae . He was a gorgeous piece of male physique and that just made him more desirable to her. He was even far older than her, about the same as Godric. She seemed to hang on that fact because he looked nothing like Godric. He had short brown hair and chocolate eyes. He had told her he used to be Romani, all that time ago when he had been human. He was a very kind man, which is why Moira was probably so drawn to him.

She heard the door close downstairs so she pulled herself from their bed, threw her robe on and went downstairs. Tristan was just coming in from being out, "Did you have a fun time, dear?"

He smirked, with fangs showing, "Yes mother, I did. She was quite a treat."

Moira chuckled, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

He was about to say something when Moira's cell rang. She reached to get it off the table and when she answered it, she was in shock. Moira said, "Hello."

She heard an unlikely voice on the other end, "Moira? We need you here. Something terrible happened."

Moira froze, "What's going on Pam?" She knew something awful must have happened to have led Pam to call her.

Tristan heard Pam's name and went on high alert, he mouthed what is it? Pam said, "The Governor here has declared war on us. He is rounding us up and putting us in camps. They got Nora. And Bill turned into some monster because he drank Lillith's blood. It will only be a matter of time before they get all the rest of us. I didn't know who else to call. Please Moira, we need your help."

Moira gulped, "What do you need me to do Pam?"

She said, "We need your fucking help! If Eric knew I called you he would be pissed, but I had to. You aren't exactly like all the rest of us, you have something different inside you."

Moira inhaled sharply as she started to shake, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Pam said, "Thank you!"

Moira hung up her phone and turned to Tristan, who looked panicked. He screamed, "What's going on?"

Moira started to cry bloody tears, "They are all in danger. They could die. The Governor there has declared war on our kind. She wants my help."

Tristan didn't even hesitate when he said, "Well come on, we have to go."

Moira nodded, "I know. let me get everything in order and we will go Tristan. We just have to be careful."

She turned to see Nic behind her, "What's going on?" She didn't really know if she should tell Nic but she decided she had to, maybe he had resources that could help her.

Moira sighed, "We have to leave. My family is in trouble."

He nodded, "Let's go then."

Moira shook her head, "You can't. You are a Vampire King, you have to stay here. You can't just leave with me."

He grabbed her hand and shook his head, "I'm going to help you. Now let's get this all worked out so we can leave. I can have the others take care of everything for me while I am away."

He grabbed her cell to call the airline service for their kind and planned a flight for the following day. it would take a while to get to Louisiana anyway. They got all their things in order and Nic put one of his close advisors in charge while he was gone. And then they were on that plane headed home.

Moira had no idea what to expect. She was just terrified that her family would be dead or gone. They were all she had left to a connection with Godric and she didn't want to see a single one of them hurt. She began to work herself into a panic inside her coffin as they made their way back to her home. The only thing that calmed her was Tristan saying:_Calm yourself mother. They are alright. We are a strong family and nothing will ever break us. I won't let you lose anyone else. You have already lost far too much._

She hope to God that it was true. She couldn't bear to lose anyone. She said: _Thank you Tristan._


	2. Strange Man

When the plane landed, it was night time and Moira had worked herself in a severe state of anxiety. Tristan held her close to him as they made their way to the car that Nic had called for them. Nic asked, "Where am I headed, Moira?"

She hid her head in Tristan's shoulder as she mumbled, "Fangtasia. It's a bar in Shreveport."

He nodded as he began to drive the car there, using the GPS to find it. Nic asked, "What the hell is Fangtasia?"

Tristan shook his head, "She told you, it's a bar."

Nic asked, "But why are we going there?"

Tristan continued to answer for her, "It's a vampire bar owned by her vampire brother."

Nic nodded, "He owns a bar, awesome, but did he have to name it Fangtasia?"

Tristan laughed, "His progeny named it. She co-owns it with him."

Nic smiled, "I'm learning new things every day. So tell me about this vampire family of both of yours."

Tristan felt Moira cringe against him and he said, "That is a story for another time, we have to hurry and get there."

A few minutes later, they pulled up into the parking lot of Fangtasia. Moira jumped out of the car to run inside, noticing it was completely empty, which was a strange thing. She began to panic as she touched the things in the bar, hoping for a glimpse of something that had happened. It came as she touched the bar top.

_She saw a group of men in swat outfits come storming into the bar. They were pointing guns at Pam and Tara, telling them they were taking over the bar now. Vampires weren't allowed to own businesses of property anymore. Tara jumped at the men and then they shot her full of some kind of special ammunition. They left after they fired at her, obviously making their point. It was light in a bullet and it started to burn at her insides where it went in. as Pam tried to get it out, it only hurt her more. She saw Eric come walking in shortly after and he had to dig it out. Tara was screaming in excruciating pain from it. She saw them walk out and leave after that.  
_  
She snapped from the vision and Tristan was beside her to catch her weakened self, "What did you see mother?"

Moira said, "They aren't here. They were forced to leave. I'm not sure how long ago it was though. The governor here really has declared war on our kind. The men shot Tara with some kind of light ammo."

Nic stared at her in confusion, "What the fuck are you talking about Moira?"

Moira sighed, "I'm not a normal vampire. It's hard to explain. I just do things that aren't normal."

He didn't seem to like the vague answer but Tristan's words kept him from asking more questions, "Where do we go then?"

Moira thought for a moment before she said an unlikely name, "We go to Sookie's."

They all piled back in the car as Nic drove them towards Sookie's house, "So who is Sookie?"

Moira didn't quite know how to answer that, "She is my husband's human."

Nic's mouth fell, "You have a husband?"

Moira groaned, "It's complicated. He isn't really my husband."

Nic just shook his head, "I'm really going to need an explanation soon."

Moira nodded and then said, "Turn right here. It's down that road."

He turned and soon they sat in Sookie's driveway. Moira took a deep breath as she made her way to the front door, with Tristan and Nic behind her. She knocked and she heard Sookie yell, "Who the fuck is at my door now?"

She swung the door open and her eyes grew wide as she saw Moira, "Why are you here? I don't have time for this."

Before Moira could answer, there was a man in her face inside the house. He looked at Sookie, "Invite her in."

Sookie scoffed, "Hell no. She hates me."

Moira spoke up, "I need your help Sookie. I can't find any of my family. And I don't hate you."

Sookie sighed, "Come in, all of you I guess."

As soon as she said those words, the strange guy yanked her inside and pinned her to the wall. Tristan and Nic went towards him with fangs out and Sookie held her Fae magic ball at him. Moira could see a strange look in his eyes and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She spoke to Tristan through their bond, _Don't do anything. He won't hurt me. Tell Nic to calm himself. And tell Sookie to put you both in the hideaway cubby_.

Tristan backed away from them and said, "Miss Stackhouse, my mother here would be much obliged if you allowed us to hide from the day in your hideaway cubby."

Sookie turned to him and then glanced back at Moira, who nodded. Sookie put the ball of light out and then walked towards the living room, "This way."

Moira could hear Sookie asking who Nic was because she had already met Tristan before. Tristan spoke to Moira, _Will you be alright?_

Moira nodded to him and the guy in front of her grabbed her chin, "Is just the one your child?"

Moira nodded and he growled, "Talk, I want to hear your voice."

Moira said, "Yes the one who spoke is my child. His name is Tristan."

He seemed to groan in pleasure as he leaned close to her and inhaled. Moira asked, "What the hell are you doing and why the hell do you have me pinned to the wall?"

He grinned as he showed his fangs to her, "You smell like heaven. What are you?"

Moira began to panic, he didn't smell like a vampire but he was. She tried to push him away but he didn't even budge. He chuckled, "I'm far older than you."

The panic began to display on her face and pump throughout her body. She felt Tristan get antsy in the cubby and she said, _Stay put. That is an order Tristan_.

The man spoke again, "I won't harm you."

Moira struggled under him, "The last man that said that to me was a fucking liar. So forgive me if I don't believe you."

He licked his way up her neck, "What are you? You smell amazing."

Moira scowled, "Let me go. I don't know you and I don't plan on getting to know you so get the fuck off!"

Her anger was getting way too high and she wanted to be away from him. He didn't move away from her though, until Bill Compton came walking into Sookie's house. He looked straight at the man that had ahold of her. Sookie scowled, "I thought I was dead to you?"

He barely glanced at her before his eyes met the strange man's, "I came for him."

The guy finally moved away from Moira and stared at Bill, "I don't know you, so why would you want me?"

Bill said, "As your maker, I command you come with me."

The man began to follow without the want to do it. He was obviously confused about Bill saying this. Bill's eyes met Moira's next, "I need you to come with me too Moira."

Moira glared at him, "Fuck you. I am not going anywhere with you."

Bill turned back to the man, "As your maker, I command you bring Moira with you."

The man's hands latched around hers as he dragged her out of the house and towards Bill's. She felt Tristan's jitteriness and she said, _Stay put Tristan. I will be alright. Stay safe in the cubby. It may even be better if you both go back to Paris_.

All she heard back was, _Nic may leave but I won't be far from you_.


	3. Connecting With Another

As Moira was forced to walk with the strange man towards Bill Compton's house, she took in his appearance.

He was tall and lean, but he had muscles which she could see from his open shirt. He had short sandy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to walk with a determination in his step too. She knew he was a vampire because she had seen his fangs, but he sure didn't smell like one. Which left her wondering; just what the hell was he?

He must have felt her eyes on him because he turned to look at her, "Are you done staring at me? Summing me up?"

Moira opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head, "Don't bother denying it. I heard it."

Moira huffed and turned to ignore him. It's not like she could get away from him because he had a death grip on her arm due to Bill's command. She didn't quite understand why Bill had demanded that she come along too but she hadn't had the chance to question it.

They made it to the house and Bill forced them towards the basement. He shoved Moira into the cell and closed it. He pulled the man to the area where a human was working, "As your maker, I command you not to fight me or try to kill me."

After he said that, he stabbed a needle into the strange man's neck and drew some blood. Moira watched from the cell, wondering what the hell Bill was doing. He handed the needle to the human, "Synthesize this."

He then pulled the man to the cell and opened it to shove the guy inside. He then closed it and walked away back upstairs. Moira stood far away from him and watched him with a strange curiosity. She finally asked, "How does he control you? I know he can't be your maker."

The man cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, "And just how do you know that?"

Moira stood tall as she proudly stood, "Because I am the oldest in this area and you are stronger than me."

He grinned widely, "You're very perceptive. You are right. He drank my maker's blood, that's how he controls me."

Moira looked at him with confusion, "But it doesn't work that way."

The man leaned close to her and grinned, his fangs popping out to display, "My maker is the mother of all vampires. The very first of our kind."

Moira gasped, "Lillith is your maker?"

He nodded as he stepped even closer to her, "Yes, she was. And Bill drank her blood, basically becoming her. So that is how he controls me."

Moira backed away from him but he cornered her and held her caged inside his arms that were flat against the wall behind her head, "Who are you? You smell amazing and you have a power radiating from inside you."

Moira shook slightly, this man terrified her. And it was only because he was older than her which made him stronger. It was like a flashback to Russell all over again. He noticed her shaking, "You have nothing to fear from me, I promise you I will not harm you. If I step away from you will that make you feel better?"

Moira nodded quickly and he stepped back to the other side of the cell, "Now will you tell me who you are?"

Moira found her voice then, "My name is Moira."

He smiled as he did a slight bow, "I am Warlow. It is nice to meet you, lovely Moira."

Moira regarded him silently, "May I ask what you are?"

He nodded, "I am a vampire Fae hybrid."

She spoke almost instantly, "That's why I couldn't tell what you are. It makes sense now."

He couldn't help but come closer to her, "Will you tell me what you are now?"

She jumped a bit as he moved closer, "I am a vampire. And a witch."

He shook his head, "No you aren't. Who told you that?"

She glared, "My maker did. Long after he was dead. He told me I was a Druid. Their blood is in my veins."

His smile grew extremely wide as he was right next to her again. He inhaled deeply and said, "No, not a witch at all."

Moira began to grow fearful again at the close proximity but she fought it. He bit into his wrist and held it out to her, "Take my blood and I'll prove what you are."

She shook her head at first, she didn't want to be that close to this guy, but he held his bleeding arm out, "Please trust me and do it."

Everything in her screamed how bad an idea this was but she leaned forward and touched his wrist lightly as she brought it to her mouth. As she drank, her body began to feel strange and different. Maybe he was right and she wasn't a witch, maybe she was something completely different. He moaned as she took his blood and when she released his wrist, he just smirked at her.

But then Bill came back downstairs and ruined whatever moment they had been having. He stood at the outside of the cell, "Moira, I need you to tell me where the Governor's facility is."

Moira growled at him, "You know it doesn't work that way, Bill."

He hissed, "You will fucking do as I say, Moira!"

Moira backed away from him and Warlow said, "Leave her be!"

Bill glared at Warlow, "She will do as I say if she wants to stay alive."

Warlow reached for him through the bars but Bill stepped away with a laugh. Then his face turned to one of upset as he whispered, "Sookie."

Warlow asked, "What is happening to Sookie?"

Moira connected with Tristan, _Where is Sookie?_

He answered back almost instantly, _Some guy did a séance with her. Then he spoke different and he dragged her out. He said he wouldn't let them get her. She was screaming mother. I couldn't help her because of the sun._

Moira spoke aloud, "Someone took her from her house."

Warlow turned his eyes to her, "How the hell do you know that?"

Moira could see it happening. Lafayette was dragging her into the small pond in the woods near Sookie's house.

Moira said, "My child heard it. You have to hurry. He means to kill her."

Bill opened the cell as he said, "Go help her Warlow."

Moira interrupted, "I know where she is, he doesn't. I have to take him there."

Bill growled as he nodded to her request. They both sped from the room and upstairs but Moira hesitated at the door. Warlow held his hand out to her, "It won't hurt you."

She let him scoop her up and run out into the sunlight as she told him where to go.


End file.
